familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Calhoun County, Michigan
Calhoun County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. The county seat is Marshall . As of the 2010 census, the population was 136,146. The entire county is co-terminous with the Battle Creek Metropolitan Statistical Area. Calhoun County was established on October 19, 1829 and named after John C. Calhoun, who was at the time Vice President under Andrew Jackson, making it one of Michigan's Cabinet counties. County government was first organized March 6, 1833. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 98.65%) is land and (or 1.35%) is water. Geographic features *Kalamazoo River *Battle Creek River *St. Joseph River (Lake Michigan) *Goguac Lake Adjacent counties *Eaton County - north *Barry County - northwest *Jackson County - east *Kalamazoo County - west *Hillsdale County - southeast *Branch County - south *St. Joseph County - southwest Highways Interstates * I-69 * I-94 * I-194 * I-94 Business Loop serves the city of Albion. * I-94 Business Loop serves the city of Battle Creek. * I-94 Business Loop serves the city of Marshall. Michigan State Trunklines * M-37 * M-60 * M-66 * M-78 * M-89 * M-96 * M-99 * M-199 * M-227 * M-294 * M-311 Demographics As of the 2000 census, Statistical profile of Calhoun County, Michigan, United States Census Bureau, Census 2000 there were 137,985 people, 54,100 households, and 36,247 families residing in the county. The population density was 195 people per square mile (75/km²). There were 58,691 housing units at an average density of 83 per square mile (32/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 83.93% White, 10.89% Black or African American, 0.63% Native American, 1.11% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.29% from other races, and 2.13% from two or more races. 3.15% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 19.7% were of German, 13.9% American, 12.9% English and 8.5% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 95.5% spoke English and 2.6% Spanish as their first language. There were 54,100 households out of which 31.70% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.60% were married couples living together, 13.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.00% were non-families. 27.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county the population was spread out with 26.00% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 28.30% from 25 to 44, 23.20% from 45 to 64, and 13.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,918, and the median income for a family was $47,167. Males had a median income of $37,001 versus $26,464 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,230. About 8.10% of families and 11.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.20% of those under age 18 and 9.00% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Calhoun County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Susan K. Mladenoff * Sheriff: Allen Byam * County Clerk/Register of Deeds: Anne B. Norlander * County Treasurer: Ann Rosenbaum Petredean * Drain Commissioner: Larry Cortright (information as of February 2009) Cities, villages and townships Cities *Albion *Battle Creek *Marshall *Springfield Villages *Athens *Burlington *Homer *Tekonsha *Union City (partial) Unincorporated *Albion Landing *Babcock *Beadle Lake *Bedford *Bentleys Corners *Brownlee Park *Ceresco *Charlotte Landing *Clarence Center *Clarendon *Condit *Duck Lake *East Leroy *Eckford *Greenfield Park *Joppa *Lee Center *Level Park *Oak Park *Maplehurst *Marengo *Old Mill Gardens *Orchard Park *Partello *Pennfield *Pine Creek *Pine Creek Indian Reservation *Rice Creek *Sonoma *Springfield Place *Stanley Corners *Sunrise Heights (subdivision) *Verona *Walnut Point *Wattles Park *West Leroy *Wrights Corners Townships *Albion Township *Athens Township *Bedford Charter Township *Burlington Township *Clarence Township *Clarendon Township *Convis Township *Eckford Township *Emmett Charter Township *Fredonia Township *Homer Township *Lee Township *Leroy Township *Marengo Township *Marshall Township *Newton Township *Pennfield Charter Township *Sheridan Township *Tekonsha Township Historical markers There are 83 recognized Michigan historical markers in the county.Michigan Historical Markers See also * List of Michigan county name etymologies * National Register of Historic Places listings in Calhoun County, Michigan References External links *Calhoun Intermediate School District *Clarke Historical Library, Central Michigan University, Bibliography on Calhoun County *Calhoun County courts *Calhoun County government *Michigan Historical Markers including text and photographs *National Register of Historic Places *National Register of Historic Places.com - unofficial website *Calhoun County, Michigan History and Genealogy Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Calhoun County, Michigan